Shattering the silence
by Bajni
Summary: Ever since Thorin has walked on Bilbo speaking with Bofur about his feelings for a certain dwarf king, there was an unspoken agreement between the two that neither would bring up the matter. In fact the situation was so awkward they stopped talking at all. But what will happen when the growing want and frustration reach their limits? Bagginshield, one-shot


**AN:**** Hello all Bagginshield shippers! ;) This little something was written as a valentine's gift for all of you, but unfortunately I didn't manage to post it yesterday :/ but still I hope to spread Thilbo love and make you less miserable if you haven't yet found your other half. And presents are nice and do help ^^ So happy post-valentines :D**

**Also, this is my first go at smut so please, don't be too harsh. And sorry if the characters are OOC :/**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Shattering the silence**

"_Come on, Bilbo. You know, you can trust me._" – Bofur said, winking at the hobbit – "_Just say who you mean._"

Bilbo looked at him unsure, struggling with his decision.

"_No laughing, I promise._" – the dwarf added, hitting his chest with a fist in a spot were heart is, as a form of a vow.

"_All right, all right… It was me who wanted an advice after all, wasn't it?_" – Bilbo said unenthusiastically, yet with a faint flicker of hope detectable in his voice.

Bofur only nodded, both of his braids and his hat jumping up and down in a funny way.

"_So it's.. well… it's Thorin._" – the hobbit finally uttered, glancing to the side as a soft blush started covering his face.

"_You really mean it?_" – the dwarf asked seriously, yet didn't even give Bilbo time to answer and spoke again –"_I might have predicted that, with the way your eyes always seem to follow him._" – he smirked at Bilbo playfully, which caused the hobbit to blush even more.

"_Say Bilbo, do you really love him?_"

"…_I_"

"_You see, once a dwarf enters a relationship it is highly unlikely, or in most cases even impossible for him to be with anyone else ever again. We bond for lives._" – Bofur said in a serious tone – "_That's why you must be certain about your feelings before you decide to take any action._"

Bilbo looked to the side and then behind, where a faint light of their camp could be seen through a line of trees. He bit his lip absent-mindedly and deciding no one else was near, spoke.

"_I've never felt anything like it… It's like if something was tugging at my very soul every time I see him_.." – Bilbo looked into space, his imagination's eyes obviously focusing on something. After a long while of silence, just when Bofur wanted to say something, the hobbit continued, his gaze returning to the dwarf, an unexpected seriousness vibrating in his voice – "_I'm sure. Hobbits can love only once and when they do, there's no coming back. The feelings never go away, fading impossibly slowly over years, yet never vanishing completely. I love Thorin_."

Bofur smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly a voice coming from the darkness behind the hobbit interrupted him – "_What did you say?_"

Bilbo instantly stilled. He would have recognized the low timbre anywhere, and at that moment was no exception. It undoubtedly belonged to no other than Thorin Oakenshield.

The hobbit turned around with hesitation, only vaguely registering a hand that Bofur put on his shoulder and patted him reassuringly, quickly withdrawing. The dwarf's silhouette disappeared somewhere in the trees to the right, but Bilbo barely noticed this, his eyes focused entirely on the one emerging from the darkness before him. Soon he found himself standing face to face with the king, who was looking expectantly at him.

The silence stretched into eternity, yet neither of them spoke. Bilbo had no idea how long it had already lasted and he could no longer bear it. Nervousness was crushing at his walls, its tides rising with each passing minute. He was fidgeting with his fingers, when Thorin closed the distance parting them, grabbing Bilbo by his jacket, his face hovering just mere inches above the hobbit's. Bilbo felt his heart pound furiously in his chest, sending immense amounts of blood into his head and making his senses hypersensitive. The tingling of Thorin's breath on his lips, the softness of the fur clasped beneath his fingers, the other's scent swirling in the air around them. All those things forced the hobbit to stand on his tiptoes and lean forward. At the moment their lips barely touched, Thorin suddenly pulled away, shoving Bilbo away at arm's length distance, just in time when his nephews came running merrily from the direction of the camp.

"_Uncle!_" – Kili exclaimed coming to a halt, his brother beside him. The king turned towards them, mild annoyance grazing his features.

"_Gandalf wants a word..._" – Fili began.

"_...with you_" – Kili finished.

Kili grined like a little kid, but just then his face contorted lightly as his brother hit him in the ribs with his elbow. The younger wanted to protest loudly but Fili inclined his head towards Bilbo and whispered "_Look_". Kili glanced between the still slightly blushing hobbit and his uncle, trying to process the situation. Just when Fili was going to smack him on the head something in Kili's mind finally clicked and he started giggling uncontrollably. His brother looked at him amused and then to Thorin. Lifting his eyebrow playfully he said "_Have we interrupted anything?_" At that Kili couldn't contain his mirth and burst out laughing loudly.

Thorin glared daggers at his nephews which only confirmed their suspicions.

"_Should we tell Gandalf you're caught up?_" – asked Fili mischievously, already turning around and pulling his brother with him.

"_No. I'm coming._" – said Thorin a little too harshly.

Fili glanced back surprised but shrugged it off and headed back to the fire, Kili still giggling occasionally beside him.

Bilbo looked at Thorin, disappointed by his words. The dwarf seemed unsure what to do, his eyes focused on the hobbit. All of a sudden something in his gaze changed and the king turned abruptly, quickly walking away, leaving the confused halfling without even a word of explanation.

...

The next day the company left Carrock and the Misty Mountains behind them, heading for the east, where, due to Gandalf, his friend could give them shelter for night and new supplies, since most of their original ones was had been lost in the goblin caves.

Bilbo walked at the end of the line of dwarves, Bofur beside him. The hobbit didn't want to talk about the previous night and the dwarf instantly dropped the topic, rambling about anything else, only to make the hobbit smile, but to no avail.

Thorin led the group along with Gandalf, and as it seemed, ignored Bilbo since their last encounter.

It didn't change when they finally reached the huge wooden cabin surrounded by beehives and fragrant gardens. When Bilbo was chosen to go with Gandalf as the first to meet their host, the dwarven king didn't even spare him a glance, constant scowl visible on his face.

The feast they were given was delicious, satisfying everybody, which instantly brought back their good spirits. Throughout the whole evening Thorin was staring at Bilbo, who was laughing at Bofur's jokes, oblivious to the dwarf's gaze. Anger boiled up inside him, but despite his frustration he had no idea how to ease the awkward situation between them. Apparently giving the halfling some time to think was not the very best remedy. Thorin stood up abruptly and without a word left the company, heading for his room. The only thing he didn't notice was Bilbo's wistful gaze, following his retreating form.

The next day was no better than the previous. Even though Bilbo felt much more relaxed and finally didn't feel the annoying hunger clenching his insides, his mood only worsened. He seriously started considering if Thorin's behaviour was caused by him, since during the whole day the dwarf didn't even leave his room for once. The hobbit tried to act happy and to keep up his cheerful facade but inside his soul was shattering with each moment of silence stretching between him and Thorin.

The next morning Beorn bid them farewell as they left his home. Bilbo still held onto the last shreds of hope that maybe resuming their journey would somehow affect the dwarf king and bring back his previous attitude towards him. But no such thing happened and the hobbit found himself withdrawing more and more from any interactions with the others, until only Bofur travelled alongside him, yet quiet like never.

The forth night after leaving the skinchanger's cabin the company finally reached the border of Mirkwood. Thorin looked concerned at their burglar, noticing the way the other completely ignored his surroundings.

Bilbo was sitting on a log, looking at the hot, yellow and orange tongues of fire, dancing merrily in the middle of the camp. His mind was screaming at him for not doing anything about Thorin. The hobbit glanced at the dwarf, the memory of the other being so close still fresh and burning a hole in his heart. The king was oblivious to his gaze, speaking with Gandalf, who was to depart soon. Bilbo sighed heavily, unable to stop a solitary tear from sliding down his face, unseen by any.

The hobbit didn't notice the steady flow of time passing him by in his musings until a particularly loud snore pulled him out of his reverie. He looked around and noticed all of his companions were in their bedrolls, sleeping soundly. Well, all except one. Thorin was sitting at the edge of the camp, smoking his pipe. He felt Bilbo's eyes on him and before he could do anything to prevent it their gazes met.

The hobbit felt a sharp pull at his heart when the blue orbs reflecting fire turned towards him, piercing his very soul. The connection was soon lost as Thorin put out his pipe and hid it in a pocket of his garments. The dwarf briefly met Bilbo's eyes once again, before he stood and walked out of the camp, towards nearby forest.

Confusion was the first thing Bilbo felt but then, there was the sharp pain of sadness once again, and without even realizing it, the hobbit found himself following the king.

Upon hearing almost inaudible shuffling behind him, Thorin suddenly came to a halt. He knew it had to be Bilbo. Out of all members of the company only he could walk that quietly. When the dwarf heard the steps stop just behind him, the buried frustration and long hidden feelings suddenly flew to the surface.

Bilbo walked up to the dwarf and stopped his breathing, awaiting any type of reaction, just hoping there would be one. All of a sudden Thorin turned around, grasping him by the shoulders and crushing their lips together. It was no simple kiss, for all of their feelings were contained in and expressed through the gesture. Bilbo inhaled sharply through his nostrils, trying to get enough air without breaking the connection. They completely lost themselves in the feeling, neither fighting for dominance, yet both wanting to bring pleasure to the other, as their tongues slowly slid against themselves.

They finally pulled away, panting loudly, and as Bilbo buried his head in Thorin's fur, embraced by his arms the words that escaped his mouth seemed to fit perfectly into the moment.

"_I love you_" – spoken in a shaky voice was the first phrase to shatter the wall of silence that grew between them.

Thorin slowly pulled Bilbo's chin up, and gazing into his eyes, filled with countless emotions swirling in the depths of the hobbit's soul, spoke softly.

"_I love you, too, my burglar_" – the last words were spoken with a hint of playfulness to them, which only made the hobbit blush.

Thorin chuckled at the red state of Bilbo's face and then leaned forward, resting his forehead against the hobbit's. He slowly inhaled his unique scent, trying to memorize every detail of the perfect moment between them.

"_Will you let me prove it?_" – Thorin asked.

The only answer he got was a press of lips against his own, which was a simple, yet perfect in itself reply.

Their kisses soon became heated, fuelling the want in the both pairs of eyes.

Bilbo tugged at Thorin's armor, his fur already on the ground, but try as he might, the obstructing garment would simply not go away. The dwarf only smirked at his efforts, unbuttoning the hobbit's shirt with no problem.

The hobbit felt himself being lowered onto the fur, cold night air grazing his exposed chest. Thorin pulled away slightly to get rid of his upper clothing, much to Bilbo's content. The hobbit pulled him back closer, sealing their lips together once again.

Thorin soon moved his head downwards, tasting the hobbit's chin and neck with his tongue, and finally biting the soft flesh, marking the burglar as his own for all to see. After properly fulfilling the task he slid down further. Bilbo's chest was moving at an incredible pace, his breathing completely out of control. Thorin lightly scratched the pale skin with his beard, which earned him the most amazing of sounds from the hobbit.

They explored each other for a long time, pouring all their feelings into the touches, hoping for the moment to last forever. Every time skin touched skin they would be however reminded of the barriers that still parted their souls, preventing them from completely uniting with the other.

Bilbo lay naked, panting and whimpering under the heat of the other, the soft fur tickling his back and thighs, hands buried deep in the dark waves adorning his dwarf's head. His half-lidded eyes opened fully when Thorin brought himself up, from down where he had just been, and hovered above the hobbit's face, his hands on the round cheeks, stroking them tenderly with his thumbs. The dwarf placed a soft kiss upon the smaller, trembling lips and turned a bit to the side, searching for a small vial of oil in one of his discarded garments. He poured most of its contents onto his hand and put it to a side.

Bilbo watched the whole scene with fascination and growing need. After that Thorin leaned down to him, their lips moving together. The hobbit completely lost himself in the firm push of warmness against him and the light scratch of the beard upon his chin, and was caught by surprise and slight horror when he felt a finger slide into his entrance. The hobbit whimpered and stilled at the pain.

"_Shh Bilbo, relax. I won't harm you._" - Thorin whispered.

The hobbit searched the blue orbs and after a very long time finally let his muscles loose. Thorin pressed their lips together once again, trying to distract Bilbo. Soon he after he started moving the finger the hobbit's pants became moans of pleasure and the dwarf was able to add a second finger and then third not long after. The small creature was wriggling under him, begging for more, but he managed to control himself and prepare Bilbo thoroughly, ignoring his almost painful arousal, afraid of hurting the one he loved.

Thorin removed his hand and poured the rest of the oil onto his throbbing hardness. The dwarf leaned over Bilbo, who was a complete mess at this point, soft curls strewn around his head, cheeks flushed, lips red from the kissing, still slightly agape as quick exhales of hot air escaped them, turning into a barely visible mist. The hobbit felt as Thorin laced their fingers together and then his other, still slippery hand, slid under his upper thigh, lifting it up and parting his legs even more. The dwarf positioned himself at the smaller one's entrance, and lightly squeezing the little hand beneath his, never leaving the other's eyes, slowly pushed inside.

Bilbo didn't expect the amount of pain that exploded within him at the intrusion. It felt as if he was being torn in two and he could do nothing to stop the tears that suddenly started streaming down his face, when a muffled cry escaped him.

Thorin instantly stopped seeing the hurt on his hobbit's face. Even though everything told him to move deeper into the amazing heat that surrounded him, he managed to still completely ignoring the demands of his body. He placed a soft kisses against the wet eyes, wiping the salty tears away. After what felt like an eternity later Bilbo finally relaxed and as pleading "_Please_" filled with desire escaped his swollen lips, the dwarf above him pushed himself fully inside in one fluid motion. The hobbit's mouth opened in an inaudible cry, yet the feeling of being with Thorin in such an intimate way started once again fuelling his arousal, so he moved his hips experimentally, earning a low growl from the one above him.

Thorin set up a slow pace, savouring each precious second of their lovemaking. Their lips once again connected, engulfing the moans, which were getting louder with each move.

Bilbo felt like if he was in a paradise, the sensations being too much and not enough at the same time. He loved the unexpected tender side of Thorin, yet the growing need for more was becoming unbearable with each second, so he pulled at the long braids, trying to get just the right reaction. The dwarf understood immediately and pulled almost all the way out before finally slamming back, setting up a frantic pace.

An unbelievable whiteness exploded behind the hobbit's eyelids at the move, sending jolts of pleasure through his body, Thorin's name escaping his lips. He felt something incredibly hot tangle his lower belly into knots, sudden shudders shaking his form. He vaguely felt teeth nip at his neck, but soon everything blurred, mixing pain and pleasure together as he was sent over the edge, reaching the edges of pure ecstasy.

Thorin came just then, the sight of the hobbit's pleasure-filled face and the sudden tightening of the walls around the dwarf enough to throw him into perfect oblivion.

They lay panting, slowly coming back to their senses. When Thorin slid out of the hobbit, a soft sigh escaped the smaller one at the loss. The dwarf placed a simple kiss onto his lips, mumbling sweet declaratins against Bilbo's smile.

And even though most of his words were incomprehensible, the hobbit felt he was the most happy being in the whole world. He was glad they had shattered the obscuring walls of silence, that had grown between them, and upon its broken pieces built something beautiful. Something that would bond them till the end of time. Something that even death wouldn't be able to crush.

"_I love you, my Bilbo._" – Thorin whispered and Bilbo grinned joyfully, happiness making his body light as a feather.

"_I love you, too, my king._"

* * *

**AN:**** Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it.**

**If anyone is wondering, I'm working on the 3rd chapter of the Black Heart of the Mountains, but it takes so damn long, and I have no idea if I'll manage to finish it this week. Sorry guys :(**

**Please review ;)**


End file.
